


Tom Hiddleston Oneshots

by LokiTheFox



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/pseuds/LokiTheFox
Summary: Summery: You wanted to surprise Tom with a nice dinner when he gets home but he gets back late.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okaaaayyyyy! I’ve been wanting to write for Tommy Boi Hiddles for a while but I wasn’t sure what to do. So, I kept this one short since it was kind of an experiment. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 392

You sighed dejected as you put all the prepared food in the fridge. You wanted to surprise your boyfriend with dinner tonight. He told you he’d be home by a certain time but when that time rolled around you knew it wasn’t happening. You aren’t upset, just a little disappointed. There’s always next time. It’s not like he does this all the time and it’s certainly not his fault if he has to work longer than planned.

You walked into the living room and plopped onto couch. A book sat on the coffee table and you grabbed it. You opened the book where a bookmark stuck out and began to read. It was something Shakespearean, something you never really got into. You found it incredibly attractive of Tom, though.

Yawning, you stretched out on the couch and started reading. Laying down might have been a mistake because your eyelids were suddenly feeling heavy. You tried to keep your eyes open for as long as you could but it was no use. The book in your hands fell face down on your chest and your eyes fluttered shut.

A couple hours later your tired eyes slowly opened. You first noticed the book was back in its original spot on the table. Then, you felt a pressure on your body. You stretched your arms and gave a mighty yawn.

“You’re finally awake.” Came Tom’s voice.

You looked down and smiled. His head resting on your chest, arms wrapped around you, and his legs tangled with yours. His beautiful blue eyes peered to yours as he wore a living smile.

“Hi.” You greeted and brought your hands up and ran your fingers through his hair.

“Hello, beautiful.” He leaned up and kissed you. “I’m sorry I’m late again.”

“It’s okay, babe.” You smiled. “You know I can’t be mad at you.”

“Lucky me.” He said and leaned down to kiss you again. This time it was more loving. His lips trailed from your lips, to your face, and down your neck. His facial hair tickled your neck causing you to giggle. He trailed back up to your lips then pulled away. “Are you staying here tonight?” He asked.

“I might as well.” You yawned again.

“Good, because I’ve missed you.” With that gave you one last kiss and scooped you up to carry you upstairs.


	2. Tom's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You’ve been a long trip and Chris Hemsworth helps you surprise Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another fic of The Hidds! I’m not very happy with the ending but eh. I struggled with the title for this one because I already had one called ‘Surprise’ lmao. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 689

Tom sighed as he finally got to sit down for his lunch break. He pulled out his phone and looked at conversation he had with you this morning.

“Good morning, handsome! I’m so excited to see you tomorrow!”

“Good morning, my love! I can’t wait to hold you again!”

He couldn’t help but smile just thinking about you. He was startled out of his thoughts when a landed on his shoulder. “Hello, Chris.” He greeted

“Yo! So, your lady is coming back tomorrow, huh?” Chris asked glancing at Tom’s phone.

“Yes, I’m very excited to see her again.” He smiled at put his phone away.

“It’s good to see you happy! You looked really down these past few months.” Chris patted Tom’s shoulder.

Yeah, you’ve been on a three month long trip with a friend of yours. Tom was glad you were having fun and you still texted him everyday but just seeing pictures wasn’t enough. He missed holding you and kissing you everyday.

“I actually got you something to cheer you up.” A mischievous smile spread across Chris’s face.

“You didn’t have to do that!” Tom laughed.

“Well, you’re my friend and I want to see you happy!” Chris wrapped his arm around Tom’s shoulders and pulled him out of his chair. “Come on, you’ll love it!”

They made their way towards Tom’s trailer and stepped inside. Immediately, Tom’s eyes landed on a big box sitting in front of his couch. He started wondering what it could be but nothing came to mind. It looked like he had just stuffed something in there. The box flaps were folded into each other instead of sealed.

“Go on, open it!” Chris urged him.

Tom moved to the couch and sat with the box between his feet. As soon as he opened the flaps little foam balls spilled out onto the floor an excited “tadaaa!” rang out. It was you! Your head poked out of all the styrofoam and your arms stretched above your head.

In the blink of an eye Tom threw himself onto you, crushing the box and spilling the styrofoam everywhere. “Oh my god! I’ve missed you so much!” You didn’t get a chance to reply because his lips crashed into yours with incredible force.

“Whoa! I’ll leave you too alone!” Chris laughed and left the trailer.

Tom pulled away when the door shut. “It feels so good to kiss you again.”

“I’ve only been gone three months!” You giggled.

“But it felt like so much longer.” Tom cupped you face and leaned in to kiss you again but you stopped him.

“Babe, you’re crushing my legs.”

“Oh, darling, I’m so sorry!” Tom panicked and jumped off of you. He offered you his hand and you took it. As you were hoisted up more styrofoam spilled out of the box and some clung to your hair and clothes.

“I thought you weren’t going to be here until tomorrow.” Tom said as he brushed some of the foam off of you.

“I lied.” You shrugged. “I wanted to surprise you!” You said throwing your arms around him.

“Well, this is the greatest surprise I’ve ever received.” He kissed you again.

“This is you’re lunch break, right?” You asked as you looked at the clock. “Let’s go have lunch and maybe plan a romantic dinner?” You suggested.

“I would absolutely love that!” Tom, unable to keep himself off of you, kissed you again as he walked towards the door. Unfortunately, this meant you were walking backwards.

“Babe, I can’t see!” You laughed and tried to pull away.

“Don’t worry, love. I won’t let you get hurt.”

“I know but this still makes me nervous!” You were almost to the door but he stopped.

“I just don’t want to let you go.” He leaned down and rested his forehead on yours.

“I’m not going anywhere any time soon, Tom. We can hold hands like normal people.” You leaned up and kissed his nose as you unwrapped his arms from you.

“Fiiiine!” He sighed making you laugh.

With that, you finally left the trailer and went to find a place for lunch.


	3. Nap Time On Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Taika lets you nap in his trailer and you wake up to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not my best work to be honest, lmao. I just really wanted to write the reader into the little nap time picture with Tom, Taika, and Chris. I’m educated on how things go on movie sets go so that’s also probably unacceptable. I wrote this while also writing a different fic so you might be able to tell I’m a bit distracted.
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,105

Your time working on the set of Ragnarok has certainly been an interesting one. You don’t know how it happened but you seemed to have clicked with a few certain people. Those certain people being Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston, and the director himself, Taika Waititi. Sometimes you even got to hang out with Tessa Thompson or Mark Ruffalo during breaks.

They all would tease Tom about his crush on you. They became aware of it over time as they realized a lot of the silly things he did on camera was to make you laugh. You remain oblivious.

You audibly yawned and stretched you arms above your head, hearing your bones crack in the process.

“Tired already?” Came Taika’s voice from behind you. “You’ve only been here a few hours!” He chuckled.

“Yeah…” You sighed and wrote something down on a clipboard. “I had trouble getting to sleep last night, though.”

“Go take a nap,” He shrugged. “We don’t start rolling for another few hours. Chris and Tom aren’t even here yet.”

“What? But what if you need me?”

“I’ll come get you. You can use the couch in my trailer.” He smiled.

“You’re awesome!” You smiled back and hugged him.

The walk there wasn’t long thankfully. When you got inside you plopped down on the couch and sleep came quicker than usual.

Thirty minutes later, Chris arrived not long after Tom, who was talking to Taika but seemed to be on the look out for someone. “Are you looking for your girlfriend?” He asked as he strode up to them.

“Hey, man!” Tom greeted and then gave him a questioning look. “My what?”

“Your girlfriend!” Taika replied in a high pitch voice and batted his eye lashes teasingly. “She was tired so I let her sleep in my trailer. I should get her now that you guys are here.”

“I’ll come! I’d like to say hi before I have to go to make up.” Chris said and then looked at Tom expectantly.

“I guess I’ll go say hi, too.” He smiled.

The three walked to Taika’s trailer and found you lightly snoring with a blanket twisted around your body.

“There’s Sleeping Beauty!” Taika announced.

“Should we even wake her?” Tom asked. “She looks extremely tired.”

“I say we keep her company.” Taika said and took his place on the couch next to you. He laid down opposite to you so his legs were by your head.

“Yeah, we can wait a little longer for her to wake up.” Chris smiled and laid next to Taika in a position similar to you. “Come on!” He beckoned Tom over.

He hesitated for a second but then laid on the other side of you. He laid on his side with his back pressed against the back of the couch. You were now trapped between Tom’s chest and Taika’s legs.

“She must be dead tired if this didn’t wake her up.” Chris laughed.

“Welp, now that I’m here, I’m going to take a nap too.” With that Taika used a bandanna to cover his eyes and wrapped his arms around Chris’s legs.

“I won’t argue with that.” Tom said and closed his eyes. Soon, all of them drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, you groggily open your eyes. You’re immediately aware of the three men sleeping on the couch with you. How did they even fit? Next, you noticed a hand on your waist and an arm under your head, both belonging to Tom. His breath fanned over your face when you turned to face him, making you blush.

You thought you could quietly sneak away, but as soon as you started moving Tom’s eyes fluttered open and the hand on your waist lifted to run through his hair. You smiled when you saw his beautiful blue eyes. You turned your body so you facing him, careful not to wake the other two, and laid your hair back on his arm.

“Morning.” You whispered. “It’s still morning, right?” You giggled.

He smiled back as a greeting. “I think so.” He lifted his free arm to look at his watch and confirmed it was still morning. He let his hand fall back to your waist. It’s not like he had much room on the packed couch anyway.

He turned his head to look at you and you blushed at the closeness. Not to mention, you’re now chest to chest with him. “Did you sleep well?”

“As well as anyone could while being squished between three people.” You said making him chuckle.

“It was Taika’s idea.”

“I figured that.” You giggled.

“We should wake them.” Tom was about to get up but you stopped him by grabbing the hand on your waist.

“I’m actually enjoying the silence.”

He laid his head back down closer than it was before. When he noticed you weren’t going to move your hand from his, his heart started racing and hoped you couldn’t hear it. Neither of you seemed to know what to say, just staring into each other’s eyes.

You didn’t notice it happen but it almost startled you when you felt his nose brush against yours. His hand was now gripping your waist instead of just sitting there for lack of room. Your hand slowly traveled up his arm as he brought his head closer to yours. Just as your eyes fluttered shut and your lips barely brushed his, you were startled by a voice and whipped your heads towards a groggy Taika.

“If you two are going to make out can you do it in a different trailer?”

You sighed and dropped your head back on Tom’s bicep, trying to slow your heart down.

Now that he didn’t need to hide it, Tom took his chance. He pulled your body closer to his and and his lips landed on yours surprising you. You thought the moment had been ruined but you were still happy to respond.

Tom pulled away, too quickly in your opinion, and then looked at the other two. “We should be getting into our costumes right now,” then he looked back at you. “but I wouldn’t mind picking this back up later.”

“I wouldn’t mind that either.” You smiled reaching over and running a hand through his hair making him let out a happy sigh.

One by one, each of you got off the couch and stretched out your muscles. Being cramped on a couch for so long probably wasn’t the best idea. As you all piled out of Taika’s trailer he and Chris teased you both about how long it took for you to finally get together.


	4. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Tom decides to be a jerk because there are no friends in Super Mario 3D World anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just… please watch Game Grumps play Super Mario 3D World. I’m begging you.
> 
> Pairing: Tom x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 712

“Tom!” You yelled out in frustration. Sighing, you slumped against the back of the couch trying to calm yourself. Tom laughed at your spoiled mood from beside you.

You were supposed to be having a casual, fun time playing Super Mario 3D World but Tom seemed to have other plans. He was constantly running ahead and getting himself killed or throwing your character off a cliff. He was only doing this get a rise out if you and it was working, much to his delight. Maybe playing video games was a mistake.

“We have no lives left! If you-“ you were cut off by Tom throwing you into the lava, his character falling after yours in the process. Instead of another outburst you just sat there for a moment in silence. Tom looked over at your expressionless face with a sly smile. “I hate you.” You said calmly. Your characters respawned and you kept your distance from him for as long as you could.

“That’s not true.” He leaned over and laid his head on yours.

“It’s true.”

“Well, I love you.” He said as he tried to chuck you off into the lava again, but you jumped away from him.

“I…” you stopped, trying to think of something to say. “The only thing I like about you right now is your butt.”

“What?” His head left yours and looked at you.

“Yeah, you heard me. You…” You wracked your brain for an insult that wasn’t too harsh but you couldn’t think of anything.

“You like more than that.” He smiled and thought about all the times you played with his hair, held his hand, or blushed when he kissed your cheek.

“No.” You said simply and continued to play the game. He chuckled at how childish you were being.

Soon, you reached the flag at the end of the level and groaned out a “Finally!”

The results for points came up and Tom’s exceeded yours by a long shot. “I think I’m getting the hang of this game.” He nudged you.

“Yeah, congratulations, Tom. You won fair a square, no cheating.” You deadpanned.

“Thank- what?” He asked confused but a smile spread across his face.

“You absolutely didn’t murder me in cold blood a million and one times. Nope. Never. You would never do that.” Tom broke out in laughter half way through your ranting.

The loading screen came up and you watched all the miiverse posts slide along the top. One caught Tom’s attention and laughed as he enlarged it. Someone had written something in all capital letters. You didn’t think it was very funny until he read it out loud. “MAREO!” He said in a funny voice and nudged you in the side. You burst out laughing so hard it you were sure to get the hiccups. Tears from laughing so hard formed in your eyes and you held your sides as they began to ache. Tom leaned against you laughing just hard and tried to catch his breath at the same time.

When you were finally able to gain your composure you took a deep breath and wiped the tears from your eyes. “You’re such a dork.” You managed to get out.

“Well, it made you laugh. I can’t have you being mad at me, can I?” He kissed the top of your head and patted your knee.

“You were actively trying to make me mad!” You exclaimed and threw your hands in the air.

“Because, it’s cute when you pout! It’s not cute when you say you hate me!”

You burst out laughing again. “Then, don’t be such a jerk!”

“Okay, okay!” Tom chuckled and dramatically rolled his eyes. “Can I have a kiss so I know you aren’t mad?”

“I’m not mad.” You giggled.

“Can I have a kiss anyway?” One of his hands slid around yours and he laced your fingers together.

“Hmmm…” you pretended to think. “Do you deserve it, though?” You gave him a sly smile.

Tom leaned forward and quickly stole a kiss from you, smiling victoriously.

“Wow, you never play fair!” You laughed and pushed him away playfully.

“Only because I know you can never stay mad at me for long.” He pulled you back towards him and kissed you again.


	5. Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Not sure how to summerize this. It’s the one by The Chordettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just really like this song!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,300

Lollipop lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop

Lollipop lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop

Call my baby lollipop  
Tell you why  
His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie  
And when he does his shaky rockin’ dance  
Man, I haven’t got a chance

~~~~

The rain poured down onto the car roof loudly with no signs of letting up. Tom told you to wait in the car while he ran into the store for second. He left the car on so you could turn on the heat. You insisted on going in with him but knowing you it would have taken longer than necessary. He didn’t mean it in rude way, he loved it when you got excited over things that made you happy but today he just wanted to get home an relax. That still wasn’t going to stop you from getting revenge.

You smiled when you spotted jogging towards the car, trying to stay dry. He should have taken an umbrella because he has no idea what he’s in for. You locked all the doors and smiled mischievously when he pulled on the handle. He knocked on the window and pointed towards the lock.

“No!” You yelled to through the window. His shoulders dropped and the rain was starting to soak his clothes and hair.

“Come on, darling! It’s cold and raining!”

“I can see that!”

“Please, let me in!” He lifted his free arm to shield his eyes from the rain.

You smiled happily and shook your head no. “You have to do something first!”

You saw him sigh and take a moment to think, no longer worried about the rain since it was too late now. “What is it?”

“You have to do a dance!”

“What?”

“You have to do a dance!” You repeated with a smug look.

“Come on!” He laughed.

“Do it or I won’t let you in!”

He shook his head in disbelief and glanced around to see if anyone was looking. When he deemed it safe he started wiggling his hips and did a quick spin.

You threw your head back laughing when a man walked by looking at him as if he was crazy. Tom nervously waved at him with an embarrassed look. “Can I get in, now?” He presses his face to the glass looking at you hopefully.

As you moved to unlock the door he grabbed the handle ready to finally climb in. “You looked so funny!” You said when you finally caught your breath.

“How dare you!” He laughed along set the bag in the back seat. “I’ll make us even!”

You let out a startled squeak then he pulled you into him, crashing his lips into yours. The water from his shirt was now soaking yours drops from his hair dripped into your face.

His kisses were always sweet and you were reluctant to pull away every time. However, this time was different. The water dampening your shirt was cold and uncomfortable. “Noooo!” You fake pouted when you got away. “It’s so cold!”

“Looks like your plan backfired.” He smiled as he started driving.

“At least a kiss and a nice show out of it.” You teased.

~~~~

I call him, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop

Sweeter than candy on a stick  
Huckleberry, cherry or lime  
If you had a choice he’d be your pick  
But lollipop is mine

You walked through the front door with a tired sigh. Work ran late tonight and you couldn’t wait to be wrapped up in Tom’s arms. You kicked off your shoes and set your stuff down by the door.

“Welcome home!” Tom greeted you and enveloped you in a tight hug. He felt you relax slightly and bury your face on his chest. “Are you alright?”

“Work was just stressful, is all.” You sighed again. “I’m just happy to be home with you.”

“If it makes you feel any better I made your favorite for dinner.” He smiled down at you sweetly.

“Seriously?!” Your eyes lit up and your pulled him down for a passionate kiss. He chucked into the kiss and your hands gripped the collar of his shirt to keep him in place. “I love you so much!” You beamed when you pulled away.

“If you want I can get a bath ready for you when you’re done, too.”

“I’m so lucky to have you.” You sighed happily.

~~~~

Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop

Crazy way he thrills me  
Tell you why  
Just like a lightning from the sky  
He loves to kiss me till I can’t see straight  
Gee, my lollipop is great

The stars shone brightly in the sky as you and Tom snuggled comfortably on a blanket. This was one of his ideas. Around the time you first met and you were just developing feelings for him, you shared one of your dream dates to him. It was simple. Just being with the one you love and stargazing until you fell asleep. He tried to recreate the setting you had described to him and he pulled it off nicely.

“You’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever dated.” You placed a soft kiss on his chin.

“I’m only treating you the way should be treated.” He brought your hand up to his lips and kissed it. “Like a queen.”

The feeling of butterflies stirred in your stomach as a blush heated your cheeks. “You also always know exactly what to say to make melt.” You giggled making him smile.

Then, his expression got serious. “I have something I need to ask you.”

“Is everything alright?” You looked concerned but his smile put you at ease.

“Everything is perfect.” He kissed your forehead then sat you both up. “I’ll be right back.”

You watched curiously as he stood up and jogged to the car. He rummaged around a bit and shoved something in his pocket. You stood up when he walked back looking nervous. He took a deep breath before speaking up.

“I love you with all my heart. We’ve been with each other for years and my love for you grows more each year.” His words were making your heart swell and had an idea of where this was going. “You are a beautiful and caring person and have always been there for me 100% through the bad times. You have never complained, even once, when I have to leave for weeks or months. Your patience amazes me.” He chuckled. “My family adores you and I cannot imagine my life without you in it.” He kneeled down on one knee, taking a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring. “Please, say yes and make me the happiest man alive.”

“Yes!” You screamed in excitement. Tom stood to put the ring on your hand but you tackled him into a kiss. He returned it with so much passion the world around you seemed to melt away. You suddenly felt you feet leave the ground as he spun you around without breaking the kiss. When you pulled pulled away you were almost breathless and lightheaded. He still held you tightly with your feet dangling above the ground.

“I love you so much!” Tears finally slipped from your eyes.

“I love you, darling.”

~~~~

I call him, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop

Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop  
Lollipop


	6. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: It’s Mother’s Day and Tom is taking you to his parent’s house to meet his family for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by tbhimrllymediocre on tumblr: I have a request! A Tom x Reader fic where they are in the car going to have a Mother's Day dinner with Tom's mother and it's the first time the reader is meeting the parents, so they're very nervous and Tom is reassuring them? (Sorry there's not a lot of detail) Thank you!
> 
> A/N: I don’t know anything about Tom’s family other than that time he said his mom makes really good cake so I wasn’t really sure how to describe them. I hope I did okay though! I hope you like it!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,216

“Oh gosh, Tom, what if they don’t like me?”

The way to Tom’s parents house seemed to be taking forever and it only made your anxiety worse. You’re both dressed up for the Mother’s Day dinner everyone has been planning for three weeks now.

“Sweetheart, I promise they’ll love you! I talk about you all the time and they’re excited to finally meet you!” Tom said trying to reassure you. He reached over taking your hand in his and brought it up to his face to place a kiss on the back of it. You want to meet them too but you’re worried you’re not going to be what they expect.

“You talk about me to your mom and dad?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” He chuckled.

“All the time?” You felt flattered and a blush slowly crept onto your cheeks.

“All the time.” He confirmed. He took his eyes off the road for a split second to send you sweet smile.

“Are you really sure about this? What if I say or do something really embarrassing?”

“You better think about it quick because we’re here.” He said pulling up and parking in front of the house.

“Oh…” Your voice came out a little shaky. Why was this making you so unbelievably nervous?

Tom got out of the car but your butt seemed to be glued to the seat. He walked around the car and opened the door for you with his most charming smile. “Right this way, madam!”

You took a deep breath and released your seatbelt. Tom offered you his arm and you took it knowing there’s no going back now. “Just do me one favor.” You asked looking up at him nervously.

“Anything, my dear!”

“You know how I ramble on when I get nervous. Please don’t let me ramble on like an idiot!” You were almost pleading.

“Oh, but it’s so adorable when you do that!” He teased you with a laugh.

“Tom!” You whined out his name.

“Darling, I love you so that means they’ll love you. You’re worrying over nothing.” He unhooked his arm from yours and put it around your waist, guiding you to the front door.

Before he knocked he let you take another second to ready yourself. You nodded after taking another deep breath and waited anxiously for someone to answer the door. Footsteps could be heard approaching and you did your best to remain calm. The door opened to reveal a woman you immediately knew to be his mother.

“Tom! It’s so good to see you!” She eagerly hugged her sun and kissed both of his cheeks.

“Happy Mother’s Day!” He said hugging her back and returning the cheek kisses.

“And you must be the girlfriend I’ve heard so much about!” She pulled you in for a hug and cheek kisses like she did for Tom. Her caring smile and nature calmed you significantly. You could see where Tom got his smile and you mentally gushed about how cute it was. “You’re just as beautiful as Tom described! Thank you so much for coming!”

“Oh, Thank you! You’re beautiful, too! Your dress is so gorgeous!” You gave her your sweetest smile and returned her hug. “And Thank you for inviting me. I’m excited to meet everyone!”

“Oh, Tom, you made a good choice with this one!” She laughed and nudged Tom making him laugh along. A blush tinted your cheeks and you smiled shyly.

“I know and I try my best to remind her everyday.” He wrapped an arm around you again and kissed the top of your head.

When she was done gushing over you two she turned to lead you to where everyone else was. Tom nudged you gently and you looked at him curiously. “I told you so!” He whispered teasingly.

“Shush!” You whispered back and playfully poked him in the side.

When you entered the living room his mom called everyone over to greet you. His sisters and father all greeted you happily, each person just as sweet and lovely as the next. It all really put you at ease as they made you feel as you were part of the family.

Dinner went amazingly and everyone had a few laughs as they were eager tell you embarrassing stories of Tom. His sisters seemed to the eager to embarrass him and you found quite adorable. They asked you about your life and you happily told them, also sharing a few embarrassing stories of Tom.

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” He exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

“Sorry, I just had to!” You laughed and patted his shoulder.

When dessert came around his mom announced that she made a cake. Tom’s face lit up like kid in a candy store. “She makes the best cake! You’re going to love it!” Tom beamed at you. You giggled at Tom’s excitement as he got up get you both some cake.

“So, how did you two meet?” His mom asked.

“I’ve already told you how we met!” Tom laughed and sat next to you with two plates of cake.

“I know but I want to her side of the story!” You blushed at the memory of that day and happily told her everything. There was a lot of ‘awww’s coming from everyone as you described your first date. The rest of the time was spent bonding over different things. His sisters even invited you out for girl’s day and you happily accepted.

“When are you going to ask her to marry you?” His mom blurted with a cheeky smile.

Tom choked on his drink a bit and you patted his back while trying to hide your giggles. “It’s still a bit too early for that, don’t you think?” He laughed nervously and cleared his throat.

“Nonsense! It’s obvious how in love you both are.”

“It’s alright,” you spoke up. “Maybe I’ll surprise him and do the asking instead.”

“I like it!” She clapped in excitement. Tom kissed the top of your head trying to hide his blush in your hair and pulled you closer into his side.

It was finally time to leave. The moon is high in the night sky as they all waved you off. You don’t know what made you so nervous in the beginning but you were glad it all worked out. They made you feel at home and there was never a dull moment in the conversations. Everyone was smiling and laughing the entire time.

“So?” Tom asked as he pulled out of the neighborhood.

“I had such an amazing time! I love your family, Tom!” You exclaimed excitedly causing Tom to laugh.

“They love you, too! I can tell my mom absolutely adores you.” He took your hand in his and rubbed his thumb against the back of your hand.

“I’m really glad I agreed to go. You have the sweetest family I’ve ever met. Now I know where you get it from.” You giggled.

Another blush heated up Tom’s cheeks and he let out that cute giggle everyone loves. “I told you, you were worrying over nothing.” He lifted your hand to lips placing a kiss on your knuckles. “Just to let you know, we’re doing this again for Father’s Day.”

“Good! I’m excited to see them again!”


	7. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You surprise Tom with a visit after attending a play he’s in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by blackirisposts on tumblr: Hello darling! Can I request surprising a certain Hiddles at / after a showing of the play he's in? As he's keen to do plays from time to time and I think it has potential for fluff-itude! <3
> 
> A/N: I’ve been to, like, three plays ever so I wrote only what I could remember! I’m sorry if I get anything wrong! I hope you like it! I also really wanted to be clever and use a theater term as the title but… I’m not clever and I don’t know anything about theater lmao! Sorry for the lame title!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 787

You wished you could have sat in the front row to properly see him but you also wanted to keep your presence a surprise. Tom hasn’t seen you in about six months due to your recent trip back home.

Everyday he would ask when you’d be back and you’d always tell him you didn’t know because, well, you really didn’t. There had been some recent family trouble and you wanted to make sure everything was okay before you left. Tom understood this but he still missed you dearly. When everything settled down you decided to let it be a nice surprise. The first person you called when you got back was his mother. You asked her about any plans he had and she told you about a play he took a role in. It was perfect!

The play itself was amazing but every time Tom stepped out your eyes were glued on him. He was fantastic as always and he looked incredibly handsome in his costume. Every time you got a good view of him it only made you more impatient, wanting to finally hug and kiss him again after six long months. You could almost picture his surprised expression!

When the play drew to a close, the actors and actresses took their final bow as the audience cheered. Soon, everyone was filing out into the lobby. A small crowed formed where the actors and actresses stood greeting and signing the show programmes. You held yours close and waited for the people to thin out a bit before approaching him. He wore a big smile and you could hear his adorable laugh ring out from across the room making you smile. You missed hearing it and it was like music to your ears.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, you made your way over excitedly. He was facing away from you when you reached him and tapped his shoulder.

“Sir, can you sign my booklet please?” You asked in a sweet, high pitched voice.

“Of course I-“ He did a double take when he went to reach for the pen in his pocket. His mouth fell open slightly as you held your programme out to him. When it finally registered you were really standing there his face lit up like a Christmas tree and he practically tackled you in a hug. “I missed you so much! I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!” Tom’s outburst caused quite a few heads to turn but he didn’t care.

You laughed as he peppered your face with kisses and refused to let you go. “I missed you, too! I’m so happy to finally be back!”

“I’m never letting go of you again!” Tom said burying his face in your neck.

“Tom, your beard tickles! Come on!” You laughed and tried push him away but he held on tighter. You couldn’t stop laughing as he rubbed his beard against your neck a couple times and then finally pulled away. “You’re gonna embarrass me!” You playfully hit his chest making him laugh.

“I can’t help it! I’m just happy you’re finally back!” He leaned down and quickly kissed you. “Wait here, I’m going to change out of my costume and then we’re going home so I can properly hold you.” He leaned down to kiss you again and then started on his way towards the dressing rooms. He didn’t make it very far before jogging back to kiss you again making it last just a smidge longer this time.

“Go change so we can leave!” You laughed at him.

“Okay!”

At least four more kisses happened before you finally forced him to go change. Now he’s back in his regular clothes escorting you out to the car. He held your hand the entire way home with a big grin on his face. It made your heart melt knowing just how much he missed you.

“We’re home!” He announced happily in a sing song voice. You both quickly made it inside and was greeted by a happy Bobby. His tail wagged furiously behind him and he jumped your legs wanting you to pet him.

“I’m happy to see you, too!” You cooed at him and scratched his head.

“It’s a bit late now.” Tom said looking at his watch. “Do you want me to make something for dinner or do you want a big breakfast tomorrow morning?”

“I big breakfast sounds amazing!” You said kissing him on the cheek.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He smiled.

“I just want to spend the rest of the night cuddling.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a proper kiss.

“Darling, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	8. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Tom can’t hold back on telling an interviewer how much he loves you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr: Hi! Just sending my request for Tom if you’re willing to write; Tom x reader where nobody knows they’re dating but when people spot them together and he’s asked about it in interview he just can’t hold it in anymore and is really sweet talking about her
> 
> A/N: I hope you like this! Sorry it came out kinda short!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 655

“I just have one more thing I want ask you.” The female interviewer told Tom with a big smile.

“Okay, yeah, ask away!” He nodded and smiled back.

“There has been a bit of commotion around this photo,” she pulled a photo out of you and Tom having brunch together at a small restaurant. You were sitting at small outside table and he was leaning over and kissing your cheek. Tom felt his cheeks heating up and he nervously licked his lips. “We were wondering who the mystery woman is.”

“Uhhh…” he chuckled nervously as he tried to find the right words. At the beginning of the relationship you both agreed to keep it a secret because you didn’t want all the attention. Only a few close friends and family knows and you preferred it that way. However, Tom found himself having trouble holding back now. He wants the whole world know just how much he loves you. “That is the single most gorgeous woman in the entire universe.” He replied with a proud smile.

“Awww, that’s so sweet! How long have you two been together?”

“Three years and they have been the most amazing years of my life. She’s supportive and has a heart of gold.” The interviewer was practically swooning just listening to him talk about you. “She’s an absolute ray of sunshine, she funny, and loves to have fun as much as I do. I really don’t know what I’d do without her. She’s the sunshine on my rainy days and I’m absolutely crazy about her!”

“Wow, so romantic!” She giggled girlishly making Tom laugh. “Can we get her name?”

“Oh, I don’t think she’d like that very much.” He chuckled. “I know she’s watching this right now so I’m probably in trouble.”

“Oh no!” She laughed. “We’ve doomed you!”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine! I’ll buy her some sweets on the way home.” He waved his hand trying to play it off but he was actually very nervous about your reaction. He shook hands with the interviewer and thanked her before leaving.

His comment about buying you sweets was just supposed to be a joke but now, as he got closer to home, it seemed like a good idea. He drove to the closest bakery and rehearsed his apology over and over in his head. He picked a bunch your favorite cookies hoping he could apologize with those.

Finally, he pulled up to the house. He grabbed the cookies and quickly made his way to the front door. “Sweetheart, I’m back!” He immediately heard your footsteps running towards him from the living room and he prepared himself.

“Tom!” You ran and tackled him into a hug not noticing the cookie box in his hand.

He was surprised but relieved and he hugged you back kissing your temple. “I got you something!” He said and showed you the box of freshly baked cookies.

“Oh, Tom, if you think I’m mad about the interview, I promise I’m not. I can’t be after all those sweet things you said!” You leaned up and gave him a kiss. “I’ll still take this though.” You took the box from him making him laugh.

“I just couldn’t keep my love for you a secret anymore. I want people to us together. I know I went about it the wrong way and I’m sorry.”

“I already said I’m not mad.” You giggled. “You’re so sweet.” You reaches up to cup the side of his face and he leaned into your touch. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby.” He replied with a smile and kissed you. His arms wrapped around your waist to pull you closer but the cookie box collided with his stomach. He pulled away with a chuckle and took the box from you. “How about we eat these and have a movie marathon tonight?”

“You know me so well.” You sighed dreamily.


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You thought you were only going to be babysitting Bobby but you get a nice surprise instead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by quitesmolcreature on tumblr: You and Tom are good friends(both have feelings for each others)but you don't live in London so when he has to travel he always ask if you can take care of his dog staying at his house(sort of a holiday for you).If you could write something about Tom coming home and he basically confess his love asking you if you would like to be more than a friend.Sorry if I made any mistakes and I hope I am still in time. If you don't like this idea or don't feel like it,DON'T write it! I won't be offended!

You knocked on Tom’s door a couple times and waited. The sound of Bobby barking came from the other side making you smile. Tom is finally back in town and he always asked you to watch Bobby while he was working. You’re happy to do it, of course. Bobby is a sweet dog with an even sweeter and good looking owner. You’ve had this crush on Tom for a long time but you tried suppress it because he’s completely out of your league. But, unbeknownst to you, Tom thinks the the same about you. He can’t get enough of your smile or how he can make you laugh so easily. The way your face lights up whenever you see him always makes his heart skip a beat.

“Darling, it’s good to see you again!” He said pulling you into a hug.

“It’s good to see you, too!” You smiled and hugged him back.

“Bobby, look who’s here to play!” Tom called Bobby over and he came sprinting from another room, eager to greet you. Tom let you inside to say hi to the energetic ball of fur and watched you both in amusement.

“Hey, cutie!” You kneeled down to scratch his head.

“I might be back kind of late tonight but I should be back before midnight.” Tom informed you while watching you and Bobby fondly.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine!” You replied standing up.

“Thank you for always watching him.” He said pulling you into another hug. “I know I always call you last minute but I really do appreciate it.”

“Really, Tom, it’s no problem!” You hugged him back. “Now go before you’re late!” You giggled.

“Right, okay, see you tonight!” Without thinking he leaned down and kissed your cheek then left in a hurry. Your face grew bright red as you touched the spot he kissed. Meanwhile, Tom was mentally slapping himself for doing that. Oh well, what’s done is done.

Your day with Bobby was pretty chill. You took him for a few walk and played with him. When you exhausted Bobby of playing fetch he curled up on the couch beside you while you relaxed and watched TV. Everything was peaceful and your eyes started to slowly close. Each time you blinked your eyes stayed closed a little longer than last time until they didn’t open again. You stayed asleep longer than you should have, just in case Bobby needed to outside or got into something he shouldn’t. But he stayed beside you the entire time.

When Tom finally walked back in the door and travelled to the living room he couldn’t help but smile at the sight before him. Bobby is curled up by your stomach as you slept with your arm draped over him. Bobby noticed Tom and jumped off the couch, stirring you awake in the process.

“Hello, sleeping beauty!” Tom greeted. You were too tired to get up yet so you just rolled over to see him. He found you absolutely adorable in your half asleep daze, a lazy smile on your face, and slightly messy hair. He wouldn’t waking up next to that every morning.

“Welcome home!” You yawned and stretched. He wouldn’t mind hearing that every time he walks in the door either. It made his heart soar hearing you greet him that way.

He sat where Bobby once laid and removed any hair from your face. “Did you have a nice nap?” He smiled.

You felt your heart skip a beat when his skin touched yours. You hoped he couldn’t tell you were blushing. “I did! How was your day?”

Oh, what he wouldn’t give to moments like this with you every day. “Long.” He chuckled. “But it was a good day.” Neither Of you noticed how his hand still rested on your hair, his thumb caressed your skin gently.

You both fell silent, getting lost in each other’s gaze. Maybe now is the time to finally say it, thought Tom. He gathered his courage and said your name just above a whisper.

“Yeah?” You asked, your voice just as quiet as his.

“I have something important I want to tell you. Something I should have said a long time ago.”

You sat up and gave him your full attention, a worried look present on your face. “What is it?” You asked.

He took your hand in his and laced his fingers through his. “I’m so incredibly in love with you I can’t hold it in any more. My heart can’t take it any more.” He placed your hand over his heart to let you feel how fast it was beating. “When I see you I feel as if nothing else matters. I love the way your eyes shine when you smile or laugh. You’re so kind an beautiful and funny. I love absolutely everything about you.” He lift your hand to his lips and placed a kiss on your knuckles. “Please, be mine.” His eyes shined with hope as he waited patiently for your answer. If you said no he’d be heartbroken but he’d understand. If you said yes he would consider himself the luckiest and happiest man alive.

Your eyes were wide and blush burned on your cheeks as processed his confession. Did that really just happen? Is this a dream? You wanted to pinch yourself but just in case this isn’t a dream you didn’t want to look like an idiot, so you sat in stunned silence.

“I understand that this was sudden. You don’t have to answer me now. If you don’t want to, you don’t even have to-“

“No, no! I just… wow.” It was all you could manage to say in that moment. You took a deep breath in, looked him in the eyes and gave him responded. “Tom, I should have told you a long time ago, as well. I’m in love with you, too.”

With that, Tom waisted no time pulling you into a kiss. His arms wrapped around your waist and yours wrapped around his neck, tangling your fingers into the curls at the base of his head. It felt so good to finally be doing something you’ve only imagined. His beard tickled you a little but you didn’t mind.

When you both finally pulled away you felt breathless. That had to the greatest kiss you’ve ever received! Tom rested his forehead on yours with a smile. You heard him whisper a soft “finally” making you giggle.

“I love you, so much!” He said kissing you again.

“I love you, too.”


	10. Bobby's New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You find a lost kitten on your walk with Bobby and you decide to bring him home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by brahwhytho on tumblr: Since you want Hiddles, can I get a super fluffy one where reader brings like a kitten she found in the park, and tries to keep it a secret, but the whole time Tom has known it's been there
> 
> A/N: Gosh, I really hope this turned out okay! I wrote it on my lunch break at work which was at like 2AM. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,343

You’re walking back home after taking Bobby for his last walk. Every minute or so Bobby would stop sniff something that interested him. It was probably just a spot where some other dog was. You were about to coax him along with a light tug of his leash but this time he seemed insistent. Bobby tried to force his way into the bush he was sniffing but something made him jump back with a yelp.

“Oh, Bobby! Are you okay?!” You rushed to the poor dog’s side and checked his snout for any wounds. You were relieved to see there was no harm done but you were also curious to see what tried to hurt him. Carefully, you parted a few branches of the bush near the ground. The squeak of a tiny kitten sounded you let out a quiet gasp.

“Oh, my goodness!” You squealed in excitement. “You’re so adorable!”

You reached forward slowly to let the kitten sniff your hand. Thinking you had food it inched towards you and sniffed your fingers. Slowly stretching out your other hand, you ran your fingers over the soft fur on its back. The kitten started purring so you took that as an ok to pick it up. Bobby whined a bit at you because he wanted to see the kitten, too.

“Be nice, Bobby!” You said and held the kitten out for Bobby to sniff. All of his excitement came back and the kitten didn’t appreciate having a dog’s snout shoved in its face. A tiny paw swiped at Bobby once again, scaring him. “You need to learn some manners!” You giggled at the kitten. “You’re probably hungry, huh?” The kitten squeaked at you as if it were saying yes. You cuddled the kitten close to your chest and started on your journey home.

You tried entering the house quietly so you didn’t alert Tom but Bobby had other plans. When you bent down to let him off his leash Bobby jumped up to get another look at the kitten. The kitten hissed in your arms and Bobby let out a high pitch bark.

You immediately heard a door open and Tom’s hurried footsteps could be heard. “Is everything alright?” He asked looking around for any danger.

“Everything’s fine!” You laughed nervously. “Bobby is just being Bobby!” You had your hands in your coat pockets with the kitten hidden in one of them. The pockets were big and roomy so it was perfect. At least, you thought so. Unbeknownst to you, the kitten poked its head out and Tom remained straight faced. He wanted to see how long you could carry this on.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Tom smiled and pulled you into a hug. You only wrapped one arm around him and kept the other shoved in your pocket. “Is your other hand okay? You seem to-“

“Uhh, it’s fine! Just, uh, c-cold!” You put your other hand back in your pocket and exaggerated a shiver. “I’m gonna go take a warm shower!” You managed to skip past him.

“Should I join you?” Tom asked suggestively with a wink and a smirk.

You wanted to say yes badly and you started mentally kicking yourself. “N-no!” You managed to get out. “I’ll shower alone tonight!”

“Fine.” Tom sighed and kissed your forehead. “I’ll keep your spot on the couch warm.”

“Thank you.” You leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

“Hurry back, though!” Tom playfully smacked you on the butt, earning a squeak and a giggle from you.

“Okay, jeez!”

When he heard the bedroom door shut he bent down to Bobby and patted his head. “You’ve made a new friend, huh?” Bobby just wagged his tail.

You set the kitten down on the bed and sighed. “Tom probably won’t let me keep you if he sees you.” The kitten just sniffed at the blankets. You took your jacket off and set it beside the kitten, then got some pajamas to change into and carried them to the bathroom.

While you were showering Tom snuck into the room and spotted the kitten resting on your coat. “Oh, you’re just adorable!” He cooed and scooped up the kitten in his large hands. The kitten squeaked our a meow as he used his index finger to scratch behind the kitten’s ear. Bobby sat at Tom’s feet begging to see it. Tom set the kitten down in his lap and it laid down while eyeing Bobby. It was like the kitten was mocking him and it was making poor Bobby antsy. Tom heard the shower turn off so he set the kitten down in its previous spot and quickly left.

You quickly got dressed and peeked outside the bedroom to see if it was clear. You quietly slipped passed Tom, who was sitting on the couch reading his book, and made your way to the kitchen to fill a small bowl of water. On your way back Tom noticed you tip toeing around and asked “What are you doing now?”

“Uh, just putting this water by the bed for later.”

“In a bowel?”

“It… saves us from having to wash too many cups?” You gave a nervous laugh. He wanted so badly to laugh and tell you what a bad liar you are but he still wanted to see how long this could go on for.

“Darling, you get weirder and weirder everyday.” He chuckled and let it go.

“But you love weird!” You smiled.

“Only your kind of weird.” He said and went back to reading his book.

You quickly made it back to the bedroom and set the kitten along with bowl on the floor. The kitten immediately started to lap up the water happily. You joined Tom on the couch and cuddled into his side with your own book. He kissed the top of your head and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

An hour later, you finally looked up from your book to glance at the clock below the tv. It’s getting late and you didn’t think about where you’d keep the kitten. Panic set in when Tom yawned and began stretching out his long limbs.

“I think I’m ready for bed.” He said drowsily.

“Y-yeah! Me too! Race you there!” You shot up off the couch and Tom followed lazily behind you.

Unfortunately, Bobby was laying in front of the door. You didn’t have enough time to get him to move before Tom showed up.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Tom asked giving Bobby a pat. Suddenly a tiny paw shot out from under the door trying whack Bobby’s nose. Tom looked at you expectantly with a knowing smile but you still tried to play innocent.

“Oh! Oh my gosh! What could that have been?!” You tried to do a convincing gasp.

“Darling, you can stop now.” Tom chuckled. “I’ve known since you came back.”

“Oh…” You said, disappointment in your voice.

“Why did you want to hide it from me? Did you think I’d be mad?” He asked enveloping you in a hug. “Because, I’m not.”

“I don’t know. I want to keep it but I thought you would say no without even want to talk it over and I’ve wanted a cat all my life but I could never have one because my mom-“ You began to ramble but Tom stopped you with a gentle kiss.

“Sweetheart, if you want a cat you can have a cat. There’s no need to sneak one around.” He said with a light giggle. “You found him on your walk, yeah?”

“Yeah.” You nodded.

“If no one comes looking for him, he’s yours.”

“What if someone does and we have to give him back?”

“Then, we visit every animal shelter we can until we find you the perfect one.” He smiled when he saw your face light up with glee.

You hugged him tight and buried your face in his chest squealing happily. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Your voice came out muffled but he understood.

“Anything for you, darling.” He hugged you back.


	11. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Tom ‘Catch These Hands’ Hiddleston comes to defend you when your boyfriend starts acting like an asshat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just like the thought of Tom throwing some punches. It’d probably be really hot tbh.
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Abusive behavior and some uh-oh words. 
> 
> Word count: 1,811

The party was less than interesting to Tom tonight.. He’s sitting a table admiring you from afar. He only hoped you, or anyone else, didn’t notice him. He doesn’t want to look like a creep.

Originally, he was going to go home and rest but, when he heard you were going to be there he just had to go too. The only thing is, he forgot about your boyfriend. He’s heard about what a jerk he can be and wondered why you stayed with him if you never have anything nice to say about him. He’d like to ask you but you two hardly talk. But, you do smile a lot at him whenever you pass by him. Just thinking about your bright smile made his legs feel like jelly and a blush burn on his cheeks. That could also just be the alcohol, though.

He stared down at his drink thinking of excuses to talk to you. He doesn’t know how long he’d been thinking but a loud, angry ‘Hey!’ ripped him from his thoughts. His head whipped up to see you stomping towards your boyfriend. He was standing pretty close to some lady that wasn’t you and had a flirty smile spread across his face. That is, until your voice rang out across the room. A few people looked your way and watched as you made your way to the annoying flirt.

“Are you serious right now?!” You yelled. “You’re flirting with another woman?!”

“What’s the big deal? It’s not like we were gonna do anything!”

“What’s the big deal?! You’re with me, that’s the big deal! And if I hadn’t caught you, it certainly would have turned into something!”

“Stop being so bitchy!”

That word raised a red flag for Tom and he stood up. He walked closer the commotion without trying to draw attention to himself.

“Just go back to your seat!” The boyfriend commanded and grabbed your arm roughly to push you away.

That was another red flag for Tom so he walked a little faster.

“Don’t touch me like that!” You yelled and gave him a warning slap. It wasn’t that hard. It was just meant to show you weren’t going to take his shit. But you regretted it right away. The deadly look in his eyes made you shrink back in fear. You hardly saw it coming as his hand connected with your face with a loud slap. It was way harder than what you did to him and it instantly brought tears to your eyes. There were hushed gasps and whispers all around you and then…

That was the final straw for Tom. As soon as he got close enough he balled his fist up and swung it as hard as he could at the now ex boyfriend. He hit him so hard he was instantly knocked to the ground. The people around you looked on in shock as security came and surrounded the three of you.

“What’s going on here?” One of them asked.

You immediately spoke up. “This asshole hit me and Tom came to my defense!”

“You hit me first!” The ex boyfriend argued from the ground.

“Out of self defense!” There were a few people in the surrounding area that confirmed your story. Two of the security guards picked him up off the floor and carried him off while he was yelling horrible names at you.

You let out a sigh as you started to calm down and you just noticed how badly your cheek was stinging. More tears formed in your eyes. No one has ever tried to hit you before and it startled you. Tom noticed and, with you permission, took your hand and lead you away from the party.

“Are you alright?” He asked and handed you a cloth from his pocket to wipe your tears.

“Yeah, just, no one’s ever hit me before.” You sniffled.

Tom felt his rage boiling up inside him more than he had ever felt it before. Who in their right mind would hit another person like that?! He took a slow, deep breath in and let it out to calm himself. It just sounded like an annoyed sigh to you.

“I’ll be fine.” You shrugged.

Tom decided now is the best time to ask his burning question. “Why would you stay with someone who treats you like that? If it were me, I’d never do anything to make you question your place in my heart.” He didn’t mean to say that last part. He stared saying it and couldn’t stop.

“Thanks.” You said with a small smile and a blush. “But, I stayed with him because my parents put a lot of pressure on me to be in a relationship. I was getting really annoyed with them asking so I just went with the first guy they introduced me to. He was nice at first but he was only like that in front of them. I tried to tell them but…” you trailed off, knowing he’d get what you were saying.

“Thank goodness it’s over now.” He said with an encouraging smile.

“Yeah, I just have to tell my parents now and endure a lecture or something. I swear, they treat me like I’m still fifteen or something.” You sighed. “Anyway, Thank you so much for coming to my rescue. I really owe you.” You pulled him in for a hug and he gladly hugged you back.

“Oh, darling, you don’t owe me a thing!” The last thing on his mind was being owed something just for doing something that was right. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Yeah, who knows what would have happened if you didn’t show up.” You gave a light chuckle. “I should get home, it’s getting a little late.”

“Home sounds good. I didn’t really want to be here anyway.” He laughed.

You both made your way out of the building into the chilly night air. As soon as Tom saw you shiver he offered you his jacket. You thanked him as he draped it over your shoulders.

“Oh, I forgot he was my ride.” You sighed disappointed.

He wanted to offer you a ride home but he was afraid that would be too forward. “I can call a taxi for you if you’d like.”

“Thank you, but I can just call a friend.” You said and took your phone out. He wasn’t expecting to see you just rummage around in your bra right in front of him and a blush lit up his cheeks as he turned away slightly.

“Sorry, it’s just safer there instead of a bag!” You giggled and dialed your friend. Tom waited patiently as you talked to your friend. When you hung up you let out a sigh of relief. “She’s on her way.”

“Good.” He said, also relieved. “Do you mind if I wait here with you? I’m just concerned he might show up.”

“I don’t mind at all! I’d actually prefer it if you did.”

As you both waited, Tom used that time to get to you a little better. Hopefully, this would move you both passed the polite smiles in passing and you could actually stop and chat every once in a while. He could feel himself falling for you even faster as the time passed. Even though you just went through something horrible, your smiles remained as bright as the sun. Unfortunately, that had to come to an end when you pointed out your friend’s car rounding the street corner.

“Thank you again for everything, Tom. I really, really appreciate it.” You hugged him again one last time and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. He prayed that his blush wasn’t obvious. “Um, you would mind if I gave you my number, would you? I’ve just had a nice time chatting with you and I’d like to do it more, but under better circumstances.” You blushed, thinking that might be too forward of you. “You don’t have to, of course!”

If Tom didn’t care about embracing himself in front of you he’d jump for joy right now. “That sounds lovely! We could go out to lunch and talk sometime.” He replied trying to sound casual. Meanwhile, his insides felt like they were doing flips.

“That sounds fun!” You both took your phones out and exchanged numbers.

Your friend pulled up next to you and waited as you said goodbye to Tom. He opened the door for you and you slipped in. You suddenly remembered the coat around your shoulders and handed it back with a ‘thank you.’

“Could you do you me one small favor?” Tom asked before shimmering the door.

“Of course!”

“If you don’t mind, can you please text me when you get home? I’m sure your friend will take excellent care of you,” He peered into the car and gave your friend a small wave and she waved back. “but I’d like to know that you got in safely.”

“I can do that.” You giggled.

“Thank you.” He said with a smile. For a second, he had a great urge to lean in and kiss you but he fought it off. He said his last goodbyes before shutting the door and watched as the car disappear from sight.

“So, you got Tom Hiddleston’s number, huh?” Your friend teased.

“Oh, hush!” You said playfully hitting her arm.

The ride home was spent telling her about what happened and she swore that if she found your horrible ex, she’d kill him.

“That’s a bit far,” You said as she pulled up in front of your house. “But I’ll allow it.”

“This is why I love you!” She laughed and hugged you before saying goodnight.

You thanked her for the ride and walked into your house, happy to be home. Parties were never really your thing. You changed to your pajamas and settled into bed, ready for a good night’s sleep. Then, you suddenly remembered you told Tom you’d tell him you made it home. Quickly jumping back out of bed, you walked across the room to your phone and searched Tom’s number.

“I’m back at home safe and sound!” You typed into the message box and send it. You were surprised at how fast a text came back. You had barely set the phone down.

“Good! Now I can rest easy tonight!”

You giggled softly at the text. He’s so sweet. How have you never talked to him before? You thought about setting up a day to chat over lunch but decided to wait a little longer.

“Good night, my hero! ❤️” you instantly regretted sending the text. My hero and a heart?! That’s so embarrassing! The reply wasn’t as fast this time and it made a little nervous. However, when it did come, you couldn’t hold back your smile.

“Good night, beautiful! ❤️”


	12. A Little Competitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You and Tom get competitive on the treadmills!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from bookworm-christina on tumblr: Can you do a fic involving Tom Hiddleston and the gym?
> 
> A/N: I’m sorry if this didn’t come out as you wanted! I didn’t see your reply to the post until I was done writing!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 805

It’s midnight and you’ve been tossing and turning for a while now. Being on a promo tour for a new movie has you all worked up. Being on tour with the incredibly handsome Tom Hiddleston wasn’t helping either. You’ve had a crush on him for a while now so getting a role in a movie as his love interest was both exciting and frightening for you. A light blush heated up your cheeks as you thought about how many takes it took to get the kissing scene right. Your heart fluttered and your stomach did flops.

“Ugh!” You groaned and shook your head. You sat up, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed and turned your light on.

You recalled seeing a small workout room on the bottom floor of the hotel. Maybe you can tire yourself out in there. You tied up your hair and changed into something more comfortable to work out in.

Thankfully, it’s empty. The room only had a couple treadmills, a bike, dumbbells, and an exercise ball. You decided on one of the treadmills and started at a comfortable pace.

As you made your way up to a jog, the door opened and in stepped Tom. Your heart skipped a beat as you pretended not to notice.

He stepped up onto the treadmill beside you and cleared his throat as he started messing with settings. You guessed that was supposed to get your attention so you looked over at him with a nod and a smile.

“Can’t sleep, either?” He asked and began jogging.

“These huge events always get to me.” You replied with a chuckle. “I thought I’d tire myself out in here.”

You glanced down as he increased the speed on his settings, the numbers now hire than yours. Your competitive side suddenly kicked in and you did the same, going one number higher than his.

“What about you?” You asked.

“The excitement is getting to me, too.” He replied and increased his speed a little more, giving you a smirk.

As you both conversed, you kept getting faster and faster until you were running at a speed you were sure was very unsafe. You weren’t about to give up, though.

“We could get hurt, you know!” Tom said.

“Yeah, we should stop!” You replied and continued running.

“You stop first!”

“Hell, no!”

He watched as you pushed the up arrow on the speed setting again and went to call a truce so no one got hurt but, the door to the room swung open and a hotel staff member stepped in looking pissed off.

“Do you two not know how to read?! We have rules for a reason!” He yelled and pointed to a laminated paper taped to the wall by the door.

You both stopped your treadmills, panting and sweating heavily.

“We’re so sorry, sir!” Tom apologized.

“It won’t happen again!” You added.

“It better not! You aren’t supposed to go over the speed listed in the rules or you could get hurt, and then we have a huge mess on our hands!”

“We understand!” You both replied, looking like scolded children.

“I sure hope so. Next time I see this happening, you’re both banned from the workout room!” With that, he left with a slam of the door.

Suddenly, you both broke out into a fit of laughter, unable to hold it back.

“We really could have gotten hurt!” Tom said in between laughs.

“Yeah, can you imagine how the fans would react if we had to cancel the even last minute because we decided to get a little competitive?” You laughed.

When you both caught your breath, you decided it was time to head back to your rooms.

“What floor are you on?” He asked as you entered the elevator.

“The fourth floor.” You replied.

He pushed the button for your floor and then his own. The elevator ride was quiet but it wasn’t uncomfortable. You arrived at his floor first and you said goodnight as he stepped out. You rested your back against the wall as you suddenly were feeling tired. But, Tom’s voice calling out your name and hearing his quick footsteps caught your attention. His hand slipped through the elevator doors before they could close, making them open again.

“Yeah?” You asked.

“I was wondering if-if, uh, you wanted to get breakfast with me?” He asked nervously.

“Oh, yeah! I’d love to!” You replied with a smile.

“And, also, maybe dinner?” He added with hope.

“Oh, are you asking me on a date?” You teased with a smirk.

“Yes, I am.” Tom chuckled.

“Well, I’d love to.” You smiled.

“Great! I’ll see you for breakfast, then, in a few hours.” He said, letting go of the doors.

“See you.” You replied with a blush just before the doors shut.


	13. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: hi! i love your fics, you're a fantastic writer!! i was wondering, would you possibly be able to write something where the female (or gender neutral, whichever you'd prefer) reader could be coming out as bisexual to tom, either a close friend or relationship, doesn't matter, and its kind of hard for them and whatnot but it ends okay? i hope this isn't weird, sorry, just kinda needed some positivity for myself. its totally fine if not, thank you though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You requested this just in time lmao! I wanted to write something for Bisexual Awareness Day anyway! I hope you like it!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Bisexual!Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 468

Your heart pounded as you neared the restaurant you and Tom decided on for date night. Tom noticed the ride there was oddly quiet, but held back his questions until you arrived in the parking lot.

“Are you feeling alright, dear?” He asked worriedly, placing a hand on your knee.

You know you wanted to tell Tom tonight but you were having a hard time organizing your thoughts. You weren’t sure how he’d react.

“Tom…” you started, placing your hand on his.

“If you want to skip date night, you know I’m fine with it. Just, please tell me if something is troubling you.” He gave your leg a light reassuring squeeze.

“I just, could never figure out a good time to tell you.” Your voice came out slightly shaky. “I’m just a little scared.”

It was quiet for a minute before Tom spoke up. “Darling, are you pregnant?”

Your eyes widened in shock as you let out a gasp. “No, I’m not!” Your haze fell to Tom’s hand on your leg. “It’s something I’ve never told anyone before.”

“You know you can tell me anything.” He smiled and intertwined his fingers with yours.

“I know, but this is… just different.”

“I’m all ears. I’ll sit here all night if I have to.”

You let out a small chuckle. He really would of you asked him to. He’s always been there for you, even before you started dating. That thought calmed you slightly, giving you a bit more confidence, and you locked eyes with him.

“Tom, for months now, I’ve wanted to tell you that…” you trailed off thinking of how to say it.

“It’s okay, take your time.” He comforted you.

You took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

“I’m bisexual. Before you, I was dating a girl and we were really happy. But, we broke up because we had to keep the relationship a secret because I was too afraid to tell anyone. She didn’t really… like that.”

As you confessed, you searched his eyes for any change in his mood, but his breathtaking smile never faltered.

“Thank you for telling me.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I never want you to be afraid to be yourself around me. I love all of you, alright?”

You only nodded, afraid you’d start crying out of happiness if you opened your mouth. Once again, your gaze fell to your lap as you felt your cheeks heating up and an uncontrollable smile spread across your face.

“Hey,” Tom said, getting your attention. “I love you with all my heart.” He leaned in and kissed you tenderly.

“I love you, too!” You said when you pulled away.

“Shall we go eat?” He asked with a smile.

“We shall!” You replied with a giggle.


	14. Camera Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: this is an idea I have for a while. It's for tom, not Loki though. imagine Tom is excited to be apart of an animated film which the lead voice actress (reader) is his favorite. Reader is kind of famous not only because of her work but also the fact that she never attends any premiere, interview or any other public appearances. Tom is so curious about reader and then find out reader is extremely camera shy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long! I hope you like it! 
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader (Platonic) 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 492

Working with Tom as a co-star has been a joy for you so far. He’s super sweet, funny, humble, charismatic all the time. You couldn’t ask for a better person to work with. It’s easy to see why he has so many adoring fans.

You can tell he’s excited to be working with you too. It flattered you he complimented your work and even did his own impressions of characters you’ve played before. That always made you laugh. Everything about him is delightful but, the one thing you didn’t like was when he’d try and take pictures with you. It’s not that you hate when people take your picture, you just get nervous when there’s a camera pointed at you. That’s why you never attended big events where you knew cameras would be. So, you kept making up excuses to get out of them and then laugh it off. It made you feel a little bad, but you couldn’t help it.

Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted when you heard your name being called. Looking over, you saw Tom walking up to you with a smile.

“We’re taking a break for lunch. Would you like to get some coffee with me?”

“Sure! Coffee sounds nice!”

“I saw a place just a round the corner.” He said, offering you his arm. “You don’t mind walking, do you?”

“Not at all!” You took his arm and let him lead you out of the building.

When you got there, you both ordered what you wanted and chose a small table in the corner. For a bit, the conversation was lighthearted and you just talked about little things. Tom took this as a good opportunity to ask about something he’s been curious about.

“I hope you don’t mind my asking this but, why is it you never attend events and premiers for movies?”

“O-oh,” You started with a stutter. Tom noticed slight blush appearing on your cheeks. “W-well, I just get a bit uncomfortable when there’s lots of cameras on me. It’s the reason I only do voice work.”

Tom suddenly started to internally panic when he thought about all the times he tried to take pictures with you. “Oh! I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable!”

“No, no! Tom, it’s fine, really! It’s not like you knew and I wasn’t really planning on telling you. It’s kind of embarrassing.” You looked down at your cup, trying to hide your reddening cheeks.

“Embarrassing?” He asked.

“Yeah, a lot of people think it’s weird that I hate being in front of cameras even though I’m… famous.” It always felt weird calling yourself that. Sometimes you still couldn’t believe it.

“How did I not catch on sooner?” He asked with a chuckle. “Again, I’m sorry if I caused you to feel uncomfortable. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Tom, you’re so sweet. Thank you for understanding.” You smiled.

“Of course! Anything for my favorite voice actress!” He chuckled.


	15. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Hello! I just wanted to ask a question so I've read your rules but I just wanted ask if you take like au fics because I thought a cute fic idea of a Harry Potter au of Tom being a Ravenclaw and he has a big crush on Hufflepuff reader. And they have always have like study hangouts with each other. And she always brings him sweets when they study. You don't have to do it if you don't want to c:
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,424

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh gosh I hope this turned out okay! I don’t think I’m too good at au’s! I couldn’t resist since I’m a Hufflepuff myself though!

orry I’m late!” You called out to Tom who was skimming through his potions book under the big shady tree you two usually met at. He looked up to see you running towards him, your robs flowing wildly with the wind and your books nearly falling out of your arms.

“No need to apologize.” He chuckled. “I could never be mad at you!”

“Oh, good!” You said out of breath. “I thought I might have to bribe you with these.” You pulled out a clear package of homemade macarons for him.

“You wouldn’t have to bribe me!” He laughed and took the treats from you. “You’d just have to flash that pretty smile at me and-“ before he could keep going he stopped himself. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he realized what he was about to say.

“And what?” You asked with a bit of a blush as well but masked it with a smirk.

“And we should get to studying! We have a potions test coming up soon!”

“Fine.” You huffed and sat next to him, opening your books to latest chapter you’ve been learning.

As you both studied and ate macarons, you couldn’t help but think about what Tom said. It made your heart skip a beat as you wonder what he would have said. Does he have feelings for you like you have for him?

“Are you listening?” Tom’s voice interrupted your thoughts.

“Huh? What?”

“The answer to the question. Do you remember it?”

“What was the question?”

Tom gave you a worried look then read the question again. “What ingredients doesn’t is not used in shrinking solution?” He looked back up to see you with the same distant look again and nudged you. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, yeah.” You answered with a blush. “I’ve just been if thinking about something is all.”

Tom closed his book and gave you soft smile. “Maybe we’ve done enough studying for today. It’s going to get dark soon.”

You looked up at the sky and saw the reds and pinks glowing brightly as the sun was on its way down. “Yeah, okay.” You stood up and stretched out your muscles with a mighty yawn.

Tom picked up your books and handed them to you with a smile. “I’ll see you at breakfast, right?”

“Of course you will!” You giggled. “You know breakfast is my favorite meal of the day!”

“A woman after my own heart!” He laughed and covered his heart with his hand.

“Pfft! Yeah right!” You blushed and let out a nervous chuckle.

“Good night, darling.” He said, pulling you in for a hug. “And thank you for those delicious macarons.”

“Oh, you’re welcome!” You said and hugged him back. “I’m glad you liked them! Uh, good night!”

With that, you nervously and awkwardly ran off towards the Hufflepuff dorms. When you finally reached your room you breathed a sigh of relief and set your books down on the edge of your bed.

“Geeze, does he know what he’s doing to me?” You mumbled to yourself as you started to change into something comfortable.

“Are you talking about that Ravenclaw boy you hang out with all the time?” Your roommates voice startled you as she stepped in.

“N-no!” You tried lying but the look on her face told you she already knows. “Yes…”

“What’s his name anyway?” She asked sitting on your bed.

“It’s Tom.” You replied shyly and continued to change.

“Ohhhhh!” She said in a flirty tone. “Toooooommm!”

“Stop it!” You laughed and threw your pillow at her. She laughed as it hit her in the head and fell to the floor.

“Oh, Tom! You have no idea what you do to me!” She continued reading and threw the pillow back at you.

“Nooo!” You yelled and smacked the pillow out the air. As it plummeted to the floor once more, it knocked the books over, sending them to the floor too. “Oops! I hope the pages aren’t ruined!” As you picked up one of the books an envelope fell out.

“What’s that for?” Your friend asked.

“I don’t know.” You shrugged and picked it up. “I don’t remember having it.”

“Open it! Open it! Open it!” Your roommate chanted in excitement.

“Alright! Calm your tits, lady!”

“Okay, okay!” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “They’re calm.”

“You’re weird.” You said with a chuckle and opened the envelope. Before you could reach for the paper inside, your nosey roommate snatched it. “Hey!”

You tried to grab it back but she dodged you easily and began scanning over the paper. “Oh my gosh!” She gasped with wide eyes.

“What?! Is it bad?!”

“No! This is a love letter!” She squealed happily.

“From who?!” You heart pounded in your chest and prayed it didn’t say something like ‘anonymous’ or secret admirer.’

“It’s from,” she gave you a smirk. “Toooommm!” She finished in another flirty and teasing tone.

“Don’t lie!” You snatched the letter from her and read it over for yourself. You couldn’t believe it when you reached the end. There was Tom’s name written in his neat handwriting. Just to be sure you weren’t imagining it, you read it over a couple more times and plopped down in your bed.

“What are you gonna tell him?” Your friend asked, plopping down next to you.

“That I like I’m too! I just… don’t know how tell him.” You sighed. “I don’t wanna be cheesy.”

“Maybe he likes cheesy.”

“I don’t wanna!”

It was quiet for a minute until she spoke up again. “You know how you always make sweets for him?”

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you make more in the shape of hearts?” She suggested.

“That’s cheesy!” You pouted.

“So are love letters! I’m telling you he might like that kind of stuff!”

You thought it over for few seconds and then sighed in defeat. “Fine.” You both stayed up and talked until you could keep your eyes open anymore.

The next day, you felt as if classes dragged on. All you wanted was to run off to the kitchen and make more macarons for Tom. Speaking of Tom, he seemed to be nervous around you today. Of course you know why, but you tried your best not to show how nervous you are too.

When the final class let out, you quickly made your way to the kitchen.

“You’re on time today!” Tom teased as he walked up to you.

“I was late that one time!” You pouted.

“I know, I just like teasing you.” He gave you his most charming smile and you could feel your heart beat quickening. But, it faded as he cleared his throat and a blush rose to his cheeks. “S-so, yesterday I slipped something into your book-“

“Oh, yes!” You interrupted him, a blush heating up your cheeks as well. “Here!” You unintentionally shoved the heart shaped macarons in his face. “I made more since you loved them so much yesterday!”

“Thank you!” He smiled and took them. “I really like their shape.”

Oh, my gosh. Could this be anymore awkward?

“Um,” you began shyly. “I read your letter.”

“Oh, yeah, the letter!” Tom’s voice was shaking with nervousness. It made you feel a bit better knowing you weren’t the only one who’s a nervous wreck. “I-I wanted to tell you in person, but I felt better writing it. It was the easiest way I could say it in a coherent and organized fashion.”

You couldn’t help but smile. “I really don’t mind. I, um, I really like you, too.”

“Really?” He asked, making sure he heard right. When your head shook, confirming he did, he felt as if butterflies had exploded in his stomach and a big smile broke out on his face. “Thank goodness!” He sighed with relief and pulled you into him, hugging you tightly.

“I’ve liked you for a really long time, actually.” You confessed.

“Me too.” He said, gazing deeply into your eyes. “May I kiss you.”

You shook your head, yes, and the next thing you knew, Tom’s lips were on yours. Your heart pounded against your chest and your stomach was doing flops as his hands found your waist and pulled you closer.

“Wow…” you both mumbled at the same time when you pulled away, causing you both to break out in a shy laugh.

“Can we do that again?” Tom asked, a blush still present on his face.

“You don’t have to ask.” You giggled and kissed him again.


	16. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: I've had this idea for a long time and hopefully you can write it. It's a tom hiddleston x reader idea. The reader is insecure about herself(shy) and often goes to a bookshop. One day she meets tom there and they connect so they trade numbers. They go on a date to a lake for ice skating and reader is really good ( like she used to compete in figure skating) And the ice cracks and she goes in but tom saves her and just pure fluff after that? <3 <3 have fun and thank you<3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy cow, I didn’t mean for this to be that long but it turned out that way! Also, I’m really not that good at writing action scenes or just scenes where a lot is supposed to be happening but I hope it turned out okay!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,864

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Dooley!”

“Back again so soon?” She asked with a sweet smile.

“I finished the book you recommended last night.” You replied with a blush. She had recommended a book to you yesterday and you couldn’t bring yourself to put it down.

“You know,” she let out a small laugh. “You two are so similar.”

You gave her a confused look. “Who?”

“There has been a tall fellow coming in recently. I can’t remember his name, though!” She stopped for second to think. “Well, whatever!” She laughed again. “He seems to fly through books like you and he’s very sweet.”

“Oh, that’s very nice!” You smiled.

“Maybe you two will bump into each other someday while shopping for books!”

“Maybe!” You said, laughing nervously and managed to slip away before she could say anything else. You’ve been coming to this bookstore for so long that you’ve become familiar with each other. You also might have let it slip one time that you’ve been wanting someone who you could snuggle up and read a book with. For some reason, she’s made it her duty to find the right person for you. So far, none of them have worked out. You’re just too shy and none of them really kept your interest.

“Hello, again!” Came Mrs. Dooley’s cheerful voice, interrupting your thoughts.

“Good afternoon!” A man’s voice greeted back.

Before you could see who it was, you turned your attention back to the books in front of you. After a bit of looking around, you finally spotted the book you came in for. The only thing is, it’s on the top shelf. You stood up on your tiptoes and was just barely able to touch it.

“Ugh, come on!” You grumbled to yourself and looked around for the step stool that was usually sitting around.

“Do you need help with that?”

Surprised by the sudden voice, you spun around only to look into the most beautiful blue eyes you’ve ever seen.

“Oh, uh, y-yes please!” You could feel you cheeks heating up and quickly tried to hide it by averting his attention. “I was trying to get that one.” You said, shyly as you pointed at the book.

“Oh, that’s a very good one!” He said, smiling and handing it to you. “You’ll love it.”

“Th-thank you, I’ve heard good things about it.” You couldn’t help but take a peek at the book in his hands also. “I’ve read that one so many times! It’s one of my favorites!” Suddenly, you realized how nosy you must have looked just then. “Oh, wait, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-“

“No, no! It’s okay! I really don’t mind.” His charming smile sent your heart racing and you turned your attention to the book in your hands to keep your red cheeks hidden.

“I think you’ll really like that once since you liked this one so much.”

“I’m sure I will! I’ll tell you my opinion on it the next time I see you, how’s that?”

“Sure! And I’ll tell you my opinion of this one!” You smiled at him and the book up in front of you.

“Deal!” He held out his hand for you to take.

“Deal!” You replied and shook his hand. It was soft and warm and practically engulfed yours.

“My name is Tom, by the way.” He said, still holding your hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Tom!” You said and then introduced yourself.

“What a lovely name!”

Your red cheeks reddened even more and you shyly smiled at him. “Thank you!”

“It was nice meeting you. I hope we see each other again soon.” He suddenly surprised you by kissing the back of your hand.

“I hope so, too!”

He politely waved goodbye and walked towards the front counter. You pretended to look at the books until he left. When you heard the door open and close, you made your way to the front.

“Was that the guy you were talking about?” You asked Mrs. Dooley as she rang up your book.

“Yes! Very tall, isn’t he?”

“His beard makes him look like Van Gogh!” You giggled.

“Oh, is that your type?” She asked teasingly and handed you your book.

“Stop that!” You huffed, making her laugh.

“I saw what happened over there! He was smitten!”

“N-no he wasn’t!” Your blush was returning.

“Whatever you say, dear!” She giggled at how embarrassed you were. “I’ll see you soon!”

“See you soon!” You waved and exited the store.

After that day, you and Tom have met at that bookstore many times. At first, you would discuss just books. When you got more comfortable around each other, you’d talk about anything and everything and he’d always make you laugh. Eventually, you exchanged numbers and you’d text each other often. Sometimes, when you’d go out to lunch with him, you’d get mistaken for being on a date. Your cheeks would redden and you would look away in embarrassment as Tom confirmed you weren’t on a date. Sometimes you wished you were, though.

“Um, so, I was wanting ask you something.” Tom said nervously. You could almost see a blush under his facial hair.

“What’s up?” You asked, setting down your book, giving him your full attention. You both had been reading in a sitting area in the corner of the bookstore in a comfortable silence.

“Would you like to… go on a date?”

“A date?” Your cheeks lit up red at the question. You could hardly believe it! Is this really happening?

“If you don’t want to, I understand!”

“I’d actually love to! Do you have anything mind?”

Tom’s eyes lit up, happy that you accepted. “How does ice skating sound?”

“That sounds like fun! I haven’t been ice skating in a while!”

“Great! I’ll pick you up later then?”

“I’ll be ready!”

You ended up getting there as the sun was setting, making everything look pink and orange.

“So,” You said after finishing tying up your skates. “I have something to confess.”

“What would that be?” Tom asked, finishing up with his own skates.

“I actually used to compete in skating competitions, so…”

“Oh, good! Then you’ll be able to skate circles around me!” He laughed.

“Yeah, I was just going to say I’m sorry when I make you look bad.” You teased and patted him on shoulder.

“Alright!” He laughed and stood up. “Show me what you can do!”

“I will!”

You both stepped onto the ice and started out slow, but soon enough, you gracefully gliding on the ice and literally skating circles around Tom. The sun had gone down by now and it was also getting hard to see.

“It’s getting colder out here!” Tom called to you as you skated a little distance away. “We could go back to my place, if you want, and I can make some hot tea.”

“Sounds nice!” You began skating towards him but tripped over a small chunk of ice you didn’t see. You tumbled down, crashing hard into ice. “Ugh, that hurt.” You moaned out in pain as you began sitting up. Suddenly there was loud crack underneath you and your breath hitched.

“Don’t move!” Tom shouted. “Just stay there!”

The ice under you continued cracking and you began to panic.

“Tom, what do I do?” You asked shakily. Your eyes were wide with fear as Tom inched his way towards to with his arms outstretched.

“Just, don’t move! I’ll get you.”

“No! Don’t come over here!” You shouted. “Your going to make it worse!”

“We need to get you away from there before you fall in!” Tom began inching his way towards you with his arms outstretched, ready to grab you.

Tears formed in your eyes as you began shaking from fear. “Tom, I’m sc-“ before you could finish, the ice below you have out and you plunged into the freezing water.

Tom quickly dove onto the ice, and reached out for you. “Grab my arm!” He yelled over your splashing.

“It’s so cold!” You said with chattering teeth and held on to his arm.

“Hold on, I’ve got you!” Tom used all of his strength to pull you up. As soon as you were out, he made sure you were safe distance away from the cracked ice. “Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” He pushed your sopping wet hair out of your face and looked you over.

“I’m j-just really c-cold.” You shivered and hugged yourself.

He quickly took off your soaked coat and replaced it with his, making sure you were bundled up tightly. “Let’s get you in the car.”

He rushed you into the front passenger seat and turned the heat on full blast, hoping that was enough.

“Thank you.” You said, happy to feel the warmth on your face.

He ran around the car and quickly got in, throwing your coat into the back. “I’m so sorry.”

His apology confused you and you gave him a questioning look. “What for? You saved me.”

“I’m- I’m sorry that happened.” He sighed.

“Tom, that was in no way your fault.” You reaches out and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Tom nodded, squeezing your hand as well. “I’ll drive home. You can take a hot shower and change into something dry.”

He held your hand the entire way to your house. You didn’t mind at all, though. When you finally arrived, he ushered you inside.

“Do you want to stay for a bit?” You asked hopefully. “I can make tea or something when I get out of the shower.”

“Darling, you just go get warm. I’ll take care of the tea.”

“Okay! I’ll be right back!”

As soon as your bedroom door shut, he got to work on the tea and put your wet coat in the laundry room. When you came back, he poured you a cup of your favorite tea and you both sat on the couch.

“We probably should have just gone out for dinner.” Tom chuckled, but you could tell he was still worried.

“Tom, please don’t worry about it. I still had fun!” You smiled at him and gripped his hand again. “We can go to dinner next time.”

“Next time?” He asked. “Are you asking me out on a second date?”

“Yeah, you’re a great guy and I really like you.” You confessed with a blush.

Tom laced his fingers with yours and smiled, leaning towards you slowly. “I really like you, too. You had me from the day we met.”

You could hear your heart pounding in your ears when his lips were finally on yours. He let go of your hand to wrap his arms around you, pulling you close, as your fingers tangled into his thick curls. When you pulled away, you felt as if you’d faint.

“Wow…” you managed to say with deep blush.

Tom chuckled and pressed his forehead against yours. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.”

“Me too, actually.” You said shyly.

“Then, you wouldn’t mind if we did it again?” He asked, already leaning in again.

“I wouldn’t.” You said and leaned in the rest of the way, kissing him again.


	17. Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Could you do something where the reader has depression and so their day just feels really crappy, and Tom Hiddleston does the absolute most to comfort the reader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this came out ok because I have no idea what it’s like to have depression! If this isn’t want you had in mind, I’m so sorry!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 683

You’ve been awake for quite some time now, just laying there with your eyes closed. Tom would poke his head into the room to see if you were getting up. Around noon he was getting concerned. He entered the bedroom to see you with the blanket pulled up to your chin and just staring at whatever was in your line of sight.

“Are you alright?” He asked, kneeling by you.

“Mm.” You hummed. It was just a sound that didn’t tell him anything and told him everything at the same time.

“Don’t feel like facing the day, huh?” He asked, moving some hair out of your face.

“Mm-mm.”

“I’m sorry, dear.” He kissed your forehead and stroked your hair. “Do you need me to do anything? I can bring you something to eat.”

“No.” Your voice was quiet. You hate days like these. They always made you feel so pathetic.

Tom kissed your forehead again before standing up to leave. You didn’t stop him, you just pulled the blanket tighter around you. The sounds of him shuffling around the kitchen and living could be heard a few times and the smell of fresh breakfast foods wafted through the house. Soon, he was back carrying a tray of food, enough for both of you, and his laptop tucked under his arm.

“I made you something just in case you change your mind.” He said, setting the tray down on your nightstand. “I won’t make you eat if you don’t want to.”

You’ve always wondered how you got so lucky to be with a guy as understanding as Tom. He always did things to let you know you aren’t alone and he’d always be there if you needed him. Even the smallest gestures meant the world to you.

“Thank you.”

He laid his laptop in his nightstand and crawled into bed next to you, wrapping his arms around you. “You’re welcome, dear. If you want me to make something else, I will.”

“No, it’s fine.”

Tom sat up and grabbed his laptop. “I think I know something will help you feel better.” He said, typing away.

You rolled over, curious to see what he was talking about. The YouTube homepage loaded and you watched what Tom typed in. A video for Brooklyn Nine-Nine popped up at the top of the screen and Tom clicked on it. He knows how much you love that show. You’ve seen every episode countless times and never got tired of it.

Tom noticed how the corner of your mouth turned up in a small smile. You sat up and laid your head on his shoulder. With each laugh on the video, your smile grew bigger. Soon, you both were laughing and almost forgetting how crappy you felt. Even after the video ended your smile didn’t fade. You told Tom to look for more bloopers and he happily did so. While he was searching, your stomach grumbled. You looked over at the delicious breakfast Tom made and moved to get it, but he stopped you.

“Let me get that for you, love.” He moved his laptop to his nightstand and walked around the bed.

“You don’t have to! I’m right here!” You said, trying to stop him.

“But, I want to.” He placed the tray on your lap and moved your drink to your nightstand so it didn’t spill. “I love you and I want to do all I can to help you.”

“Come here.” You reached out for him and he bent over, letting you pull him in for a kiss. “I love you, too.” You said, when you pulled away.

Tom smiled and gave you another quick peck on the lips. “Do you need anything else before I sit back down?” He asked.

“Nope!” You shook your head. “Now, get back in bed and watch funny videos with me!” You said, patting the empty spot beside you.

“Right!” Tom quickly made his way back around the bed and sat next to you, pulling the laptop back into his lap. “What do you want to watch next?”

“The Office bloopers!”


	18. Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thefoxeh requested: Autumn Prompt 8, dang i love me some pumpkins
> 
> Prompt 8: “Seventeen, (name). Seventeen. Why do you need seventeen fucking pumpkins in your house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You didn’t specify if you wanted it to be Tom or Loki so I made it a Tom fic since I don’t write him that much! I hope that’s okay!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing 
> 
> Word count: 667

Your phone buzzed on the table, drawing your attention away from the TV. A text from your boyfriend, Tom, popped up on the screen.

“Come over! I have something to show you!”

You sighed, not wanting to move from your spot on your comfortable couch.

“Why can’t you just tell me what it is?” You quickly texted back.

Another text came right away. “Don’t be a party pooper!”

“Okay, I’m on my way!”

You reluctantly picked yourself up off the couch and left for Tom’s house. When you arrived, you knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Tom with a big smile plastered on his face.

“Finally!” He said, letting you in.

“Well, hello to you, too!” You giggled.

“Sorry, dear.” He chuckled and gave you a peck on the lips. “Hello.”

“So, what did you want to show me?” You asked, looking around but saw nothing different.

“It’s in the kitchen! Come on!” He grabbed your hand and lead you towards the kicked excitedly.

You laughed at how adorably excited he was. “What are you-“

You were suddenly cut off with shock as you entered the kitchen.

“Ta daaa!” Tom sang.

You stood there, still in shock, and counting in your head.

“Seventeen, Tom. Seventeen.” You looked at him confused. “Why do you need seventeen fucking pumpkins in your house?”

“I thought you liked pumpkins!”

“I do! This is just… a lot!” You said, scanning over the spread of pumpkins on his counter. There were some really big ones and some really small ones. “What are we supposed to do with all of them?”

“We’re going to take out all the insides and throw it at people in the park.” He said seriously, but you know he’s joking.

“I think I have a better idea.” You giggled and playfully nudged him. “I saw a cute way of making pumpkin pie the other day and I wanted to try.”

“Let’s get to work then!”

A few hours later, Tom had carved a few pumpkins and had a pile of pumpkin guts sitting next to him. You picked out the seeds and put them in the oven to be baked.

“And done!” You announced, showing Tom your pumpkin pies. They were baked inside the mini pumpkins he bought.

“Oh, I’ve never seen that before!” He said, amazed. “They look delicious!”

“I was a bit afraid I’d mess them up somehow.”

“I’m sure they’ll taste amazing.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss your cheek.

“Wash your hands and we can try them together!”

“You got it!” There was suddenly a loud slap and you jumped in surprise and slight pain.

“Did you just slap my ass with your gross pumpkin hands?!” You asked trying to see if he left any residue.

“Yep! Now you have two hand prints on your butt!” Tom laughed and wiggles his pumpkin covered fingers at you.

“Gross!”

Tom laughed again at your scrunched up face. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself!”

“I’ll get you back for this, Hiddleston!” You laughed and picked up a glob of pumpkin guys from the table.

Tom threw his hands up in front of him in defense. “You are not throwing pumpkin around in the house!”

You dropped the glob with a sigh. “You’re lucky I wouldn’t actually do that. But,” you slapped your hand, right in the middle of his chest. “I would totally do this!”

“And I would do this!” He cupped your face with one hand and used his arm to hold you to him and pulled you into a kiss. You wanted to pull away to get the gross, slimy feeling of the pumpkin off your face but you couldn’t bring yourself to. His kisses always made you feel like you were floating.

You pulled away slightly and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. “Tom.” You said, just above a whisper.

“Yes, dear?”

“Your hand really stinks.”

Tom laughed and let you go. “Alright, let’s clean up and eat some pie.”

“Yay!”


	19. Don't Be Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: The reader admitting to Tom Hiddleston that she’s in love with him and it scares her bc it isn’t easy for her to fall in love please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like I made this super awkward but I hope it didn’t come out like that!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 801

It takes a lot for you to fall in love. That’s why your intense feelings for your one of your best friends, Tom Hiddleston, scared you. He seemed to be hitting all the right marks and it felt too good to be true. From his tight hugs that made you feel safe and secure in his arms to his passion for Shakespeare and want to help people in need. You felt yourself falling deeper and deeper for him. So, after holding in your feelings for months, you decided it’s time to tell him.

You texted Tom, asking him if he’d like to go on a walk with you through the park. He replied back almost immediately that he’d love to. Now, you’re nervously waiting for Tom to meet you and every set of footsteps you heard coming towards you made you feel like your heart would leap right out of your chest. Sometimes you felt like just bolting, but you stopped yourself and tried to keep calm.

You heard your name being called and you turned to see Tom walking towards you, looking cheerful and happy to see you, while you probably looked pale from fear of what you were about to do.

“Hi, Tom!” You greeted him.

“Hey! How are you?” He asked, hugging you.

“I’m doing good!” You lied and hugged him back. “How are you?”

“Good! I’ve been good.” He replied as you both began walking along the path. For a bit, you just talked about little things while trying to think of how to bring up your feelings. A few times you got so distracted with your thoughts that you didn’t hear what Tom was saying. You’d ask him to repeat himself and say sorry.

“Are you okay?” He finally asked.

“Oh, yeah! I’m fine! Totally!” You said, not very convincingly.

“The last thing I want to do is force you to open up, but I hope you know I’m willing to listen if you need someone.” He went to wrap his arm around you for a side hug but you stopped him and moved away. “What’s wrong?”

“Tom,” You said, stopping and grabbing his arm. “I have to tell you something terrifying.”

“Terrifying?” He asked, looking concerned. “What’s going on?”

You closed your eyes, sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Tom,” You looked into his eyes. “I’m in love with you.”

“You… you are?” He asked with wide eyes. “And that’s terrifying?”

“Yes! I’m not the type who falls in love so easily, but you made me fall so hard and so fast, and I’m scared!” You didn’t notice your grip on his arm tighten while you were talking.

“There’s no need for you to be afraid.” He gripped the hand you hand on his arm and moved it up to his chest, above his heart. “I love you, too.”

Your eyes widened at his confession. “What?”

Tom’s other hand reached up to cup your chin and your heart was ready to burst. “You don’t have to be afraid of falling in love.” He smiled and started leaning in but stopped halfway so you could pull away if you wanted.

You hesitated, not sure of yourself, but you leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. He still held you with a lose grip just in case you changed your mind, but he was happy when you relaxed and wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands moved to your waist, pulling you closer. You were sure he could feel how hard your heart was pounding with your chest pressed against his.

Slowly, you pulled away, breathless and staring into his beautiful blue eyes in awe. Your gaze flicked between his lips, that were curled up into a smile, wanting to kiss him again now that you’re sure, and his eyes that held intense emotion.

“Get a room!” Yelled a jogging passerby.

You ripped away from Tom and a blush spread across your cheeks out of embarrassment.

“Sorry, mate!” Tom called to the jogger. He turned back to you and offered his hand.

You took it with a shy smile and laced your fingers together. “That went a lot better than I thought it would.”

“Are you still scared.” He asked as you two began walking again.

“A little.” You replied. “But, I’m more sure of myself now than I was before.” You gave his hand s light squeeze and looked up at him with a smile.

“I was planning on telling you but I lost the courage to every time I tried.” He said.

“Well, it feels good to have said it now.” You replied.

“Yes, it does.” Tom chuckled. “Would you like to go out to dinner, then?” He asked. “Tonight, I mean.”

“I’d love to.” You smiled.


	20. Too Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Tom Hiddleston x short reader would be SO cutee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this is so short! Haha! I just don’t know all the struggles of a short person! I did the best I could though! I hope you like it!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 565

Tom stood behind you, trying to cover up his laughter as he watched you try to reach for your favorite cup that he purposely placed on the top shelf. He does this with your stuff all the time and teases you about it until you yell at him. Sometimes he’d pretend not to see you since he can right over head and you hated that the most. Ugh, he can be so annoying! But, you love him anyway.

“I can get you a chair.” He said, a big amused smile on his face.

“No!” You snapped. “I don’t need a stupid chair!”

“I can pick you up!”

“No!” You swing a leg up onto the counter and hoisted yourself up.

“Hey, don’t hurt yourself!” Tom walked a little closer, ready to catch you just in case you fell.

You grabbed your cup and turned around, glaring at him. “I wouldn’t have to do this if you’d just stop putting everything up too high!” You pouted. You carefully sat down in the counter and slid off.

“You’re right. I’ll stop doing it…”

“Thank yo-“

“As much.”

“Thomas!” You pouted again, hands on your hips and giving him the most deadly glare you could muster.

“Okay!” He laughed and put his hands up defensively. “I’ll stop!”

“You better!”

“Here,” he said, taking your cup. “I’ll make you tea as an apology. How’s that?”

“Hmm… fine.” You shrugged. “I’ll be in the living room.” Tom got to work on your tea and you sat on the couch to watch tv.

A few minutes later, he walks out with your tea. He called out your name and looked around the living room curiously. “Where did you go?” He asked, another amused smile on his face.

You sighed and rolled your eyes. “Come on, Tom. I just want my tea.” You stood up and went to grab it but he quickly turned around, now facing away from you.

“What? Is that your voice I hear? I think I’m too tall to hear you!”

“You can hear me just fine!” You huffed and crosses your arms.

“Can you speak up just a little more? Your voice sounds so far away!” He turned back around and looked everywhere but down at you.

You reached up cupped his cheeks, making him look down at you. “Stop being such a jerk!”

“Oh, there you are! I was starting to worry!” He wrapped his free arm around you in a hug and then pulled away to hand you your tea. “Here you go!”

“Jerk!” You said and grumpily took it. You started walking towards your bedroom to watch tv there instead, but Tom stopped you.

“Hold on.” He said, suddenly feeling guilty. “I’m sorry. I just really like our height difference! You’re adorable!”

“It won’t be adorable when I make you sleep on the couch.”

“That would be pretty uncomfortable.” He chuckled. “I’m sorry for making fun of your height.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” You smiled.

“So, you forgive me?”

“Yes, you big dork.” You giggled.

“Can I have a kiss then?” He asked, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Yeah, but I’m not going up there. You’re coming down here!” You said, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down.

“Oh, this is what it’s like down here?” He smirked. “I like the view.”

“Watch it, Hiddleston.” You smiled and kissed him.


	21. The Internship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael-TMNT requested: Heizy :-) I've been thinking, and I think, I might have a different prompt/request, though this one is for Tom.
> 
> At a party, Tom runs into a young lady from overseas who is an intern in a big company (I usually go for an Event planning company XD). Tom is instantly smitten, and they start going out.
> 
> After a year, her internship is up, and she has to return home, much to their chagrin. Within a few months, however, Tom is invited to another party, where they meet again and she has secured a job in her internship company, meaning that she's here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AHHHHHH! I’ve done it!!! I hope you don’t mind all the time skips!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,729

Your friend has been dragging you around introducing you to a bunch of different people she knows. It was getting kind of old, to be honest, and you just wanted to sit down a for bit. She’s cut conversations short when she spotted someone else she knew and tell you, you just have to meet this person. You were going to tell her you’ve had enough until she pulled you over to a tall man with a scruffy beard and gorgeous curly locks that seemed to have a mind of their own. He wore a big smile as she introduced you to each other.

Tom felt his heart pounding in his chest as he reached out a hand towards you. “It’s nice to meet you.”

You took his hand to shake it, but when his hand clasped around yours, he brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss on your knuckles, keeping eye contact with you. A warm blush reddened your cheeks as you stuttered out a shy “H-hello.” No one has ever greeted you like that before.

Your friend giggled beside you, seeing that Tom had turned his charm up to an eleven. “I know you two will get along!” She said. “You both a have a lot in common!”

“Oh?” You asked. “Like what?”

“You’re both single!” She blurted and started walking away in a hurry. “Have fun!”

Your blush darkened and you hid your face in your hands, embarrassed. “I’m so sorry she said that!”

“It’s alright!” Tom reassured you and laughed. “There’s no need to apologize. I wouldn’t mind knowing more about you.” He said, giving you the most charming smile you’ve ever seen.

“I-I wouldn’t mind getting to know you, too.” You replied with a smile.

Tom offered you his arm and you took it. He guided you over to a small table with two chairs. Before he took a seat, he pulled yours out for you, letting you sit first.

At first, you both talked about your interests and shared some laughs. Then, you got around to telling him about your internship and where you’re from. As the night went on, Tom felt himself becoming more and more fascinated with you.

Before you left the party that night, he asked you out on a date. You felt your heart jump into your throat for split second and swallowed nervously.

“I’d love to!” You managed to say. You took a pen and paper out of your bag and wrote down your number. Tom happily accepted it and put it in his pocket for safe keeping until he got home.

“Do you mind if I text you later tonight?” He asked hopefully.

“I wouldn’t mind at all!” You replied, smiling.

He walked you to your car and opened the door for you. Before you got in, he took your hand and gave it kiss, like before, sending butterflies into your stomach and you couldn’t hold back a giggle.

“Good night.” He said.

“Good night!” You replied and reluctantly got into your car. You wished you could spend a little more time with him but you were getting tired.

When you got home, your phone buzzed. You excitedly dug it out of your bag, expecting to see a new number, hopefully Tom’s, pop up. However, it was your friend texting you asking about Tom.

“Soooo~ He’s super great, right? ;)”

“He’s amazing! But don’t embarrass me like that again!”

“When’s the wedding?!”

“Oh my gosh we haven’t even been our first date yet!”

“YET?! DID HE ASK YOU OUT?!”

“Yes! He wants to text me later tonight too!”

“I told you you two would get along~”

Suddenly, your phone buzzed as a number you didn’t recognize popped up. You opened the message and blushed.

“Hey, it’s Tom. I’m just making sure you have my number, too.”

You texted back as quickly as you could. “Hi, Tom! I had a nice time with you, tonight.”

“I had a wonderful time with you, too. You’re an amazing person and I can’t wait to see you again.”

Your stomach exploded with butterflies at his response. Then he sent another text.

“Are you free tomorrow night? We could go out for dinner.”

“I’m free! I’d love to go out for dinner!”

“Great! Is 6 a good time?”

“6 works! I can’t wait!”

“Wonderful! I was hoping I could also pick you up if that’s alright.”

He wants to pick you up? Your heart pounded at the thought of him coming to your house.

“I don’t mind!”

You gave him directions to your house and walked to your bedroom, realizing you were still standing by the front door.

You changed your clothes and hopped into bed with your phone, reading the text Tom just sent you. “I’m happy I get to see you again.”

“Me too. I’m excited for tomorrow.”

“I am, too. You should get some sleep, though. It’s getting late.”

Right on cue, you yawned. “Yeah, I’m a bit tired.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, beautiful.”

You smiled and texted him back. “Good night, Tom.”

Not long after that, you two started dating. His fans loved you and he enjoyed talking about you in interviews. It was clear he was falling in love. A whole year passed and you both were extremely happy together and Tom thought nothing could break you apart.

That is, until the day your internship ended. He was hoping you’d agree to stay in a relationship and he’d be able to visit, but you felt like you wouldn’t be able to handle a long distance relationship.

“I’m going to miss you, Tom.” You sniffled.

“I already miss you.” He said, pulling you into a hug and burying his face in your hair. He held himself back from asking you to stay for the hundredth time. It was selfish of him to ask, he knows that, but it hurt thinking he’d never see you again. In the end, though, he absolutely doesn’t regret getting into a relationship with you. You’re one of the greatest things that happened to him.

“I have to go now, Tom.” You said, wiping your tears away.

He reluctantly let you go and nodded. “Right, it would be a shame if you missed your plane.” He joked as a tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and smiled. “Have a safe flight.”

“Hey, I’ll text you when I get to my seat, okay?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Alright, then.”

You gave him a reassuring smile and turned to walk towards the line to board your plane. But, you didn’t get too far before you heard footsteps quickly approaching you and a hand in your wrist, forcing you to turn around. Tom pulled you into him, wrapping his arms around you, and crashed his lips into yours. Your arms wrapped his neck as you kissed him back. Fresh tears spills down your cheeks. When you pulled away, you could see more tears on Tom’s face as well.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I just had to, one more time.”

The announcer over the intercom made a last call for your plane and you reluctantly let go of Tom. “I love you.” You said.

“I love you, too.” He smiled and hugged one last time before rushing you off. He stood there watching you until you were out of site but he could t bring himself to leave yet. Your plane could be seen from the window and he stood there, hands shoved into his pockets and sniffling every once in a while.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and took it out to see your name. “I have a window seat!” Your text read.

He chuckled and texted you back. “Will you tell me when you land, too? I want to know you got home safely.”

“I promise I will.”

Tom stayed until your plane rook off and was just a tiny spec in the sky. On his way home, he had to pull over as he started crying again. His heart was ached terribly as he sat there, wishing this was just a dream.

A few months later, you’re on your way back and planning on surprising Tom. Your friend texted you saying he was invited to the event that your company planned and put together. When you got back home, your boss surprised you with a phone call, asking if you wanted a job and you excitedly accepted. You were informed that this would require you to relocate back to London, you were on cloud nine. You’d get to see Tom again!

The party was in full swing and you still haven’t seen him yet. Your friend even said she’d text you if she saw him. You were starting to lose hope and considering just texting him tomorrow. Then, you felt a hand on your shoulder and spun around coming face to face with the beautiful blue eyes of Tom Hiddleston. He muttered your name in disbelief.

“Surprise!” You suddenly blurted, doing jazz hands.

His face lit up and he scooped you up in his arms, spinning you around in excitement. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

“I’ve missed you so much!” He said, putting you back down. His large hands cupped your cheeks and you could see he was holding back tears.

“I missed you, too!” You replied. “I wanted to surprise you and tell you they offered me a job!”

“Congratulations!” He kissed you excitedly.

“Tom, do you know what that means?” You asked. He had a lost look on his face as he was trying to come up with an answer but his mind and heart were racing too fast to let him think. “I’m here to stay!”

He sucked in a sharp breath at the news and wrapped you up in a tight hug. His face was buried in your neck and you were sure you could tears. You wrapped your arms around him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Tom,” you giggled. “I was only gone for a few months.”

“But, I thought I wouldn’t see you again. I felt like there was a hole in my chest and it hurt.” He sniffled. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

“Move in with me.” He mumbled into your neck.

You smiled. “I’d love to.”


End file.
